Perfection
by Just Silver
Summary: HL one-shot. "You smell like sex and blood." Harry is on a mission and it goes a bit awry. Not too surprising since Harry's not exactly himself these days...


A/n: it's amazing what one will find on one's hard drive...

**Warnings: Violence, Bloodlust, Slash, Implied Incest and General Unpleasantness**

Written belatedly for the Beloved Enemies F-Q-Fest using the following plot bunny:

46. Harry uses polyjuice to turn himself into Draco and goes to Malfoy  
Manor for the Christmas holidays, (Who really cares why! spying I  
guess) He finds out just how much Lucius "loves" his son.

(Dixiebell)

* * *

_Run, desire, run  
S__exual being  
__Run him like a blade  
__To and through the heart  
__No conscience  
__One Motive  
__Cater to the hollow_

-Hollow, A Perfect Circle

They gave him an assignment over the Christmas holiday. But just because he had to do it didn't mean that Harry didn't enjoy carrying it out. The Hogwarts Express provided the perfect opportunity to provoke Draco- to taunt, tease, and harass him until the lust/hate complex Draco harbored for Harry reached its limits. It was surprisingly easy to lure Draco down a dark alley, up a crooked set of stairs, into a bare little room furnished with a thin mattress and Chinese takeout cartons. So easy to convince him to let his guard down, to let go of his wand and pound Harry into the mattress. And when it was over, Harry removed the small knife from under the mattress and traced patterns in Draco's skin- thin lines of red staining the snow white of Draco's chest. Draco seemed to like it well enough, squirming beneath Harry, who worked intently, his mouth set in a grim line.

Harry circled Draco's nipple with the tip of the knife. Draco gasped, jerking up wards. Harry's eyes flashed momentarily, but his smile was sweet and his voice was sultry as he leaned over Draco, securing the other wizard's arms beneath his knees.

"If you move," he began. "You'll ruin the pattern and then I have to start all over again. Be a good boy for me now, and then we'll play afterwards, okay love?" The last word was given a peculiar inflection, a cross between viciousness and desire, as Harry ground his hips back into Draco's. The blonde nodded, biting back a moan.

Harry went back to his work, seemingly oblivious to the sighs that escaped Draco while he worked. Harry had never realized that Draco had a blade fetish. Too bad. He could have had a lot of fun with Draco these last couple of years at Hogwarts.

But it wouldn't do to regret these things now, so Harry banished them from his mind as he made the final cut, driving the tip of his knife up under Draco's ribs and into his heart.

Harry pressed his lips to the artery in Draco's necks, trying to detect a pulse. There was none. With a satisfied smirk, Harry pulled the knife out of Draco and began the task of collecting souvenirs.

One of the lesser known facts about polyjuice potion is that if you use blood for the transformation, the potion lasts for twenty-four hours--not that Harry anticipated on being Draco Malfoy that long, but it was good to be prepared. Constant vigilance, was Harry's thought. Harry stifled a high-pitched giggle. He mustn't do that while disguised as Draco. It would never do for Draco Malfoy to giggle. He never giggled. He barely even cracked a smile. It was like his face would break. But he had smiled at Harry. And then Harry did break his face. He broke a lot of things about Draco. And that had been quite nice, yes, very nice indeed. Harry especially liked the sex part, and the part with knife, and the part when he dismembered the body. Oh, hell, he liked all of it, which was why he was looking forward to the next part of his assignment.

Apparating into Malfoy Manor was ridiculously easy. Harry thought it would be harder, what with aurors after Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort having his headquarters there. Apparently, everyone had just assumed that there would be anti-apparating wards. Harry didn't feel anything, not even a tickle, as he passed onto the grounds. Then Harry reflected that maybe the reason he passed through the wards with no effort was because he had Draco's Dark Mark in his pocket.

He figured that disguised as Draco, he could ask for an audience with Voldemort, kill him, somehow find his third target, kill him as well and be out of the Manor in four hours at most.

He doesn't figure on his third target finding him. He definitely doesn't figure on his third target finding him, dragging him into a deserted room, and kissing him long and hot and hard on the lips, especially since his third target is Lucius Malfoy. Having a deep-seated revulsion for Lucius ever since he oversaw Harry's torture at the battle of Rowena's Glen, Harry tore away.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. Lucius smiled a smile that would be apologetic on anyone else, but combined with hungry silver eyes and the black dragonhide (it repels blood) Death Eater garb it made Lucius look like one bad motherfucker. Harry was disturbed to find himself attracted to the man, and while Harry had been described as disturbed ever since his rescue from Voldemort's dungeons, he had not felt disturbed in a very long time.

"I always miss you so much when you're away. Is this a bad time, Draco?" Lucius purred. Harry swallowed.

"Now that you mention it, yes, it is," Harry replied doing his best to glare at the man who was now circling him like a hunter circles his quarry. But it was hard for Harry to glare at Lucius when thoughts of pinning him down and fucking him until he bled were starting to filter into Harry's brain, overriding the minimal sense of decency he had left and heading straight for the part of him that was into all sorts of kinks and perversions-- a part of him that was either dormant or nonexistent until he found himself in Lucius' hands nearly a year ago.

"But you smell so good," Lucius whined? Oh, yes that was definitely a whine. Lucius certainly had missed his son. He didn't even try to disguise the need in his voice. It made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Oh dear God, what was happening to him?

"You smell like sex and blood." He let off circling Harry, sauntering over to a bed in the corner that Harry hadn't noticed. Lucius sat down, drawing one leg up under him. "Tell me about it?"

Harry debated. The mere presence of Lucius threatened to unravel all the restraints Harry had placed on himself, trying so hard not to snap, not to hurt his friends and their cause. He was so tired of living on the line between what was regarded as sick and what was normal. He really should make a choice. So he chose.

And smiled. "With pleasure."

Harry proceeded to tell Lucius what he had done, reversing the roles he and Draco had played. Lucius was intensely interested in knowing how "Harry " had reacted to the situation. "Did you fuck him, Dragon?" Lucius asked breathlessly. He and Harry were so close their foreheads almost touched. Words were exchanged between them in the most intimate of whispers. Harry grinned ruthlessly.

"Repeatedly."

"And then what happened?"

"I pulled out a knife."

"Did he flinch?"

"No, in fact he seemed rather excited about it." It was Lucius' turn to grin.

"That boy had a delicious fetish for knives." They were closer now, their foreheads touching.

"How was he?" Lucius inquired, inhaling the scent of Harry.

"Scrumptious." Harry laughed a wicked little laugh. He was reliving the night in his head and completely getting off on it as he remembered the feel of Draco's skin, the look in Draco's eyes when Harry plunged the knife deep.

"Did he scream?"

"Only when he came. He died wordlessly." Lucius' eyes widened.

"Oh." That involuntary little gasp coming from a man who was normally so composed, fanned the slowly building fire in Harry's groin, blurred the line between enemy and this newfound accomplice in his little crime.

His hand was on Lucius' arm now, their bodies closer, noses aligned. "What did you do with the body?"

"I took it apart for souvenirs." A low chuckle of appreciation from Lucius.

"Did you bring me anything?" he asked. His voice was barely more than a low growl, drawing a violent reaction from Harry's body. Harry knew he was in danger of forgetting his mission. He knew it as surely as he knew that he wanted to have Lucius as badly and completely as he had had Draco. Upon reflection, he discovered that he really didn't care.

"His vocal cords. You always did want to rip them out when he talked back to you."

"How thoughtful of you," Lucius sighed. He brought his lips to Harry's. Harry didn't resist this time. He was only too glad to return the embrace, his arms coming up to lock around Lucius' neck.

"My perfect little killer, " Lucius whispered against Harry's mouth. Harry moaned. Somewhere in his mind, he knew this was wrong. Very wrong. And that made this whole thing unbearably hot.

"I want to see it," Harry gasped.

"See what?" Lucius asked, pushing down the collar of Harry's robes.

"Us." Harry moaned as Lucius' tongue traces a path along the side of his neck. Lucius laughed.

"Developing a voyeuristic streak, my pet?" His hips ground against Harry's. Harry could only nod wordlessly, closing his eyes as a shudder ran through his body. Lucius tilted Harry's face toward the wall opposite them. "Look," he said.

In the mirror, Harry saw Draco and Lucius Malfoy wrapped in an impossible embrace, sinister angels with lips swollen from kissing and eyes sparkling with the knowledge of unforgivable deeds. Harry buried his face in Lucius' neck. "It's beautiful." Lucius chuckled.

"Of course we are. We were made for this. You know that, don't you?" Harry sighed sweetly. He made a small noise of protest when Lucius pushed him away.

"Patience," Lucius said, smiling.

It was torture to watch Lucius undo the claps of his own robes. Harry was reduced to a raw mass of nerves by the time Lucius set to work on Harry's robes, those long fingers reaching inside to stroke Harry's chest. Harry moaned when their skins touched, hot, smooth, dry, shifting like desert sands against one another. Lucius adored his mouth, kissing him until his lips were red and swollen and he was crying for release.

"Shhh," Lucius whispered. "Be still." Harry did as he was told, eyes widening as he tried not to arch up against Lucius and force the man inside him. Lucius looked down at his "son" in awe. "Merlin, you are so beautiful. I want to make you bleed, Draco. You are so pretty when you bleed." Harry whimpered.

He didn't understand how a man he hated could make him feel this way. He couldn't understand why he just wanted Lucius to stop talking and deliver him from this haze of lust, this maddening swirl of red that reminded him that he was incomplete. He moaned, trying to convince Lucius to take him, mark him, fill him. He arched upwards just a little.

Then he remembered: he was insane.

The thought made him laugh. Lucius smiled. "What is it, dragon?

"Did you know Harry Potter was insane?" Harry asked. Lucius kissed his neck.

"Mmm. Was he now?" Harry's hands found themselves entangled in Lucius' hair.

"Oh, yes." Harry hissed as Lucius' tongue darted across his chest. "He was very unstable. The spell you cast on him opened him up, made him want things they told him no good little boy should want."

"I wish they hadn't liberated him," Lucius sighed, his tongue circling the rim of Harry's navel. "I wanted to keep him as a pet." The sudden image of himself in a collar with Lucius holding the leash made Harry moan. He struggled to articulate, tried to put forth the effort to string the words together. It seemed very important for him to say this.

"They used him. They gave him knives and set him against the Death Eaters like a rabid dog."

"Did he enjoy slaughtering them?" Lucius asked, sliding a finger into Harry, earning a keening cry as Harry's spine arched and he tried to pull Lucius deeper inside.

"Yes," Harry gasped, his eyes wide, hands leaving Lucius' hair to trail down his sides, feeling the muscles taught beneath the smooth smooth skin.

"As much as you enjoyed killing my son, Harry?"

Harry's body went rigid. Lucius slid another finger inside him. "Aren't you going to answer me?" he asked, his voice syrupy sweet.

"N-n-no, not as much as I enjoyed killing Draco," Harry stammered.

"Mmm, I won't say that I'm not disappointed because I am." Lucius brought his lips to Harry's ear. "I would have loved to kill him myself," he whispered.

Harry screamed as Lucius slammed inside him, his mind a whirl of confused half-thoughts. He wanted to ask Lucius what he meant and why he had wanted to kill Draco, but the only words that came out his mouth were "please", "more" and "faster".

His final scream was lost in Lucius' mouth and as Harry lay limp and panting, something cool and heavy slid around his neck. Sharp teeth tugged gently on his earlobe as the weight of Lucius came to settle beside him. "Wear this for me?" Lucius' voice murmured in his ear. "Be mine, be perfect for me in a way Draco never was. H'm?" Harry's eyes widened. "I tried with the Moonstruck Curse to make you perfect and I was so afraid that they had ruined it all by taking you away. Yet here you are beautiful and perfect and lethal."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He thought of Ron and Hermione and McGonagall and Snape--always scared of him, trying to drug him into a stupor so that he wouldn't hurt anyone. He thought of Dumbledore using him as a means to an end. He thought of Draco's body in pieces in an alley somewhere. He thought of the man next to him with his lips pressed against Harry's neck -- the man waiting for an answer.

He couldn't answer. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't even be considering this. It was only more proof of how sick he was. Lucius gathered Harry in his arms. "Open your eyes," he said. Harry opened his eyes and looked into the glass. Lucius whispered into his ear and the spell dissolved, leaving green eyes and black hair and tanned skin.

Still, they were beautiful: the platinum of Lucius' hair spilling around them; mingling with the black of Harry's; the pale of Lucius' skin the perfect compliment to the golden tint of Harry's; their bodies intertwining like the pieces of an elegant puzzle. Harry's eyes went wide at the sight.

"We were made for this," Lucius repeated, smirking a little."We will always fit together like this.Say yes."

"Yes."

* * *

H'm... this was modified a bit from its original version. Not significantly...except for at the end. Review!

Love,

J.Silver


End file.
